


‘I have a very cute neighbour and very thin walls and one day I call you and err your moans are very synchronised with my neighbour’s’ AU

by wisepuma23



Series: OTP AU Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘I have a very cute neighbour and very thin walls and one day I call you and err your moans are very synchronised with my neighbour’s’ <strong>AU</strong></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘I have a very cute neighbour and very thin walls and one day I call you and err your moans are very synchronised with my neighbour’s’ AU

"Hello, this is Jimmy speaking. How may I fulfill your fantasies tonight, babe?" a purring voice came rolling out of Dean's shitty phone. It wasn't his fault that Benny had goaded him into starting a mechanic business a year ago. The money had yet to come in, so Dean was stuck in an even shittier apartment.

"Hey there, Jimmy. I have to say that you've got one of the best voices I've heard around. Name's uh...Aaron." Dean replied with a southern drawl. So sue him, he was lonely and Benny recommended this line to him after a particularly nasty break-up with Lisa. He's never done this before, but hey, he's never been too fussy.

"I could say the same about you. You could always sign up, it's a hundred a minute." Jimmy flirted right back huskily in a gravely voice. Huh, weird. The only other person he knows that could achieve the same deep and downright sexy low voice was his neighbor next door. He practically saw the dude everyday.

Wait a minute.

_Hundred bucks per minute?!?!_

Dean isn't that rich, holy crap, this was a bad idea.

"Hundred bucks, huh?" Dean maintained the sexy facade as he was inwardly panicking.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Jimmy said with a mixture of a pout and cool indifference, as if he was some kind of sex deity that didn't consort with mere mortals with GEDs and is 90% full of crap.

"No!" Dean shouted too quickly, but then ahem'ed and lowered his voice, "It's just that we may need to hurry things a bit. Uh, I have a tight budget after I crashed like two---five---TEN of my Jags and, you know, extremely expensive cars, and my agent is nagging me and stuff."

Dean didn't even need to see the dude was extremely incredulous of his rambling lies. Well excuse you. No need to be judge-y, you are the one who's selling their voice on a sex phone line. God, he was gonna kill Benny next time he saw him.

"O-kay then. Aaron, is it? I'll skip to the good stuff then, cowboy." Jimmy panted heavily then _moaned_ , Dean's dick immediately shot to attention as if saluting to the good ol' American flag.

"Aaron!" he moaned louder and holy shit, this guy could be an A+ actor, it seemed super real. He wasted no time shedding his ratty old jeans and getting comfortable on his lumpy couch. His phone wasn't as bad as he thought, the sound system was amazing as if Jimmy was right there!

"Say it louder, Jimmy, I wanna hear you scream." Dean whispered into his phone, ignoring how one voice in his head cackled at the cheesiness of the line, like it came straight outta dime novel.

**_"AARON!"_**

Dean startled as he realized the shout came directly right behind him, not the phone's amazing sound system. He looked quickly between his phone and the wall behind the couch, and immediately put his ear to it.

"Louder." Dean commanded and if he strained his hearing, he could hear moans and pants on the other side.

It had to be a coincidence, what the _chanc_ \---

**AAAAA-ROONNNNN**

Shit.

No fucking way.

Dean's hard-on had completely died down, and any trace otherwise had been erased immediately as he clutched his belly with tears streaming down his face. He slammed the floor with clenched fists as the laughter punched out of him in fits. He wasn't sure why it was so funny, but after stressful months of getting his business off the ground and time for his social life had rapidly declined. It was something that he badly needed, and probably his neighbor thought he was an asshole now.

"Assbutt! Why are you laughing, are you one of those pranksters? I make more money in a night than you assholes make in a year!" Jimmy---no _Castiel_ shouted into his phone, and it sent Dean into another round of laughs since the walls were practically paper thin. Jesus.

Dean tried to muster his self-composure back together, and ignore the fact that he definitely passed the five minute mark by now.

"Listen, the past several months have been crap, and I'm starting to suspect my friend gave me this number as a joke. So, uh, wait a minute." Dean stuttered as he hung up. He hopped and cursed as he pulled his jeans and put on one of his few clean shirts and awkwardly fumbled toward his apartment door.

He knocked onto his neighbor's door, his hands sweating as he was gonna finally talk to the Main Reason #1 why Lisa broke up with him a week ago. She had found out that Dean was practically in love with the guy ever since he moved in, and she was only a futile attempt to forget his blue _blue_ eyes and bed-hair.

"What?" Castiel snapped as he swung open the door, dark sleep circles under his eyes and hair obligingly sticking up everwhere, "It's two in the morning."

"The walls are really thin, you know." Dean said nervously, not knowing how this was gonna pan out.

Castiel's face paled, "I'm sorry if I woke you up, I didn't mean---!"

"It's okay, and I was wondering if we could uh....go for a coffee some time, or eat some pizza together. You know, a date?" Dean confessed in a rush. Okay, it wasn't the love confession he was hoping for, but baby steps.

"A......date?" Cas said with an eyebrow raise, and Dean finally had a face to the judgmental voice he had heard earlier.

"Yeah, my name's Dean, not Aaron by the way. Sorry I laughed at you, but I needed it. I've liked you for a while and I'm guessing this was a sign---a weird sign that I get the balls to finally ask you out, man."

Cas blinked rapidly in surprise, and looked down at the floor in sudden shyness.

"I would like to," Cas said quietly but then smirked, "Preferably not at ass'o'clock in the morning, how about on Friday?"

"Deal." Dean grinned, and waved to Cas as he walked back to his apartment. Yeah, he was definitely going to kill Benny next time he saw him, the bastard probably figured it out. Well, he ain't complaining, now he's landed a hot date, and maybe....maybe they might go steady. Hopefully. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gonna try to post a new work every single day, both on here and on my tumblr!
> 
> Check it out at wisepuma23.tumblr.com/tagged/myfics for more of my writings
> 
> C:
> 
> Kudos and comments would make me super happy! :D
> 
> Also, I have some plans in the makings to _finally_ update The Date, but it might take a while :c


End file.
